


Nymphadora's Nymphos: Fleur & Gabrielle's Induction

by NymphadorasNymphos



Series: Nymphadora's Nymphos [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Crying, Dresses, F/F, Feet, Fisting, Incest, Magical Pregnancy, Multi, Polyjuice Potion, Rejection, Squirting, Veela, Yule Ball, cum, discharge, toes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadorasNymphos/pseuds/NymphadorasNymphos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nymphadora Tonks uses the cover of the Yule ball, to sneak into Fleur Delacour's carriage, to steal some of her hair for a Polyjuice potion. Gabrielle walks in on her before she can make her escape, forcing her hand. Tonks later discovers two incredible secrets between Fleur & Gabrielle, that blow her mind. Warning: Gabrielle is young in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Happy Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

Whilst everyone was in the middle of partying at the Yule ball, Tonks snuck into the grounds at Hogwarts, as she so often has, making her way towards the carriages of Beauxbatons.

Tonks poked her head through a few doors, before finding the one she was looking for. Tonks snuck into the deserted Beauxbatons carriage, hoping to find a sample of Fleur Delacour’s hair. With the batch of polyjuice potion she’d brewed up, it was all she needed to transform into her whenever she liked, a real treat for the girls on Christmas.

Fleur was a beautiful blonde haired Beauxbatons girl, she had drawn the attention of everyone at Nymphadora’s Nymphos, but no one had the courage to invite her to join them. Tonks finally found Fleur’s carriage, she could see Gabrielle’s cute dress hanging against the wardrobe, which she had worn the first time she’d entered the great hall, cartwheeling and dancing along the tables. Katie Bell had described the dress to Fleur in great detail, who happened to have a bit of a crush on Gabrielle, even though she was around half her age, she guessed.

Tonks quickly searched the dresser on the opposite side of the room, Fleurs side was easily distinguishable from Gabrielle’s due to the different clothes and more advanced books scattered across the table.

A brush lay next to a large amount of makeup which must have just been used when Fleur had been getting ready for the Yule ball.

“Jackpot”, exclaimed Tonks, quietly.

Tonks quickly pulled out several handfuls of hair, stuffing them into a small bag that she produced. Tonks zipped the bag closed and stored it safely away next to the polyjuice potion, which she intended to use when the girls all came to the next meetup, which Tonks was incredibly happy about, as it was tomorrow.

At Christmas time, several of the girls in the group often stayed and spent the holidays in the room of requirement, spending the entire time naked and having sex for a considerable amount of it. It had been a tradition for many years and one of the best times of year for Tonks. Sadly they hadn’t been able to spend all their time there this year, because of the Yule ball. But she had just secured them an amazing present, and couldn’t wait to show the girls.

As Tonks silently placed the brush down on the dresser she heard a quiet sniffle outside. Tonks carefully peered out of the carriage window, and to her horror saw Gabrielle streaking across the grass towards the carriage at some pace. Tonks couldn’t be caught in one of the Beauxbatons carriages, she had no reason for being there, and wasn’t known at all to little Gabrielle.

Tonks had mere seconds to act, she took out her polyjuice potion, and without hesitating, ripped a few hairs off of Fleur’s brush and shoved them into the pungent bubbling potion. Tonks took a large swig of the potion, pulling a face as she did so, due to the horrible taste. Tonks gazed into the mirror and watched as the beautiful blonde face contorted around her own, along with her beautiful body, filling Tonks’ clothes.

Tonks’ eyes widened as she suddenly realised she was still in her own clothes, which would be just as difficult to explain to Gabrielle, as a stranger being in her carriage. Tonks undressed herself faster than she ever had before, she stripped and dropped every item of clothing to the floor in one heaped pile, kicked off her socks clumsily and then quickly grabbed it all and shoved it into the bottom of Fleur’s wardrobe.

Tonks heard the carriage door open behind her, but it was too late. She didn’t have time to put something of Fleur’s on. Fleur’s little sister walked into the carriage, kicking her shoes off and flinging them against the wall, bawling her eyes out as she turned to see Tonks, as her big sister standing completely naked in their room.

Tonks’ heart was racing as she stood frozen to the spot, staring at Gabrielle, incapable of saying anything, and barely drawing breath. Gabrielle turned to face Fleur, her mouth open as she was about to speak, but no noise was coming out. After a brief pause she continued to sob and cry as she ran over to Tonks, wrapping her arms around her naked sisters body.

“I hate him!”, she sobbed, tears running down her cheeks and spilling onto her sister’s bare stomach.

“Hate who?”, asked Tonks, her eyes widening in surprise at the cute french accent she had just used.

“The mean idiot boy who took me to the dance. We were walking out of the great hall, and I asked him to come back to my room. When he asked why, I grabbed his penis but he pulled back in horror. Like I was some kind of monster. He shouted at me and said I was too young, but I told him I’d be nine in a few months, he was only sixteen”, sobbed Gabrielle.

Tonks stared down to Gabrielle in shock, as she gazed up at her ‘big sister’, with her big beautiful wide eyes, tears streaming down her face. Tonks brushed her hair back with one hand and put her palm against Gabrielle’s wet cheek, not knowing what to say, was she sexually active at just age eight? Fleur knew? Tonks’ head was swimming, she didn’t know what to think.

Before Tonks could say anything, Gabrielle had pulled away from her and was wiping her eyes. She stared up at her big sister and gave a half smile.

“I’m glad I’ve always got you to play with”, Gabrielle said, stunning Tonks again. Then the next few seconds seemed to be the slowest of Tonks’ life, as she watched Gabrielle raise a hand to the shoulder of her dress and push it aside. She raised her other hand and did the same to the other side, then in one swift seamless drop, her Yule ball gown fell to the floor revealing the tiniest, flat chest Tonks had ever seen. She slowly gazed down and saw Gabrielle wasn’t wearing anything under her dress at all, she simply saw Gabrielle’s tiny slit between her thin legs, with a wet creamy build-up between her lips.

Tonks stared wide-eyed at the little girl standing before her, completely naked. Gabrielle stretched out her hand and offered it to Tonks, without realising it Tonks found herself automatically taking it and being lead over to Fleur’s bed. Tonks excitedly hopped on the bed and laid flat on her back, spreading her legs wide with anticipation.

Gabrielle climbed onto the large bed and crawled up Tonks’ body, like she was some mountain to be conquered. Gabrielle clambered all over Tonks, her tiny hands grasping her thighs as she pulled herself across Tonks and the bed. Gabrielle’s bare toes brushed against Tonks’ vagina, probing her lips briefly as she cuddled up to Tonks, who she thought to be her big sister.

Tonks put an arm around her, placing her hands against her warm bare bum, giving it a gentle squeeze. Gabrielle pushed against Tonks and laid her arms over her tummy, leaving her hands laying on her sister’s breasts.

At this point, Tonks felt a little confused. She had expected Gabrielle to jump on the bed and begin or demand some sexual act, but so far they had just cuddled. Tonks wondered if they weren’t actually involved, and they were just strangely comfortable being naked together.

Gabrielle looked up, staring with her beautiful tear stricken face into her big sisters eyes, “Mother, could I suck your toes”, she asked a suddenly stunned Tonks.

“Uhhhh...of course, Gabrielle”, Tonks said quickly. Had she just called Fleur her Mother? How could she possibly be her mother, it would’ve meant Fleur got pregnant when she was eight or nine herself, no older than Gabrielle.

Several incredibly slow seconds had passed, since Gabrielle had asked to suck her Mother’s toes, even if it was Tonks in disguise. Tonks looked down between Fleur’s chest, and was greeted by the beautiful sight of Gabrielle’s creamy spread vagina and tiny pin hole sized anus, as she straddled her and began sucking Tonks’ toes.

Gabrielle’s head bobbed up and down as her tiny mouth wrapped around her Mother’s big toe, her beautiful hair cascading down her neck still in the same style that she had worn to the Yule ball. Tonks gazed at Gabrielle’s creamy mess that had accumulated around her vagina, coating her lips with her delicious looking white discharge which had built up over the evening.

Tonks stretched out her hand, nervously reaching a finger out to scoop up some of Gabrielle’s warm white discharge, wondering how she would react, if at all. She could smell her scent, even though she was several feet away. Tonks shivered, as she found her finger touch the sweet small girl. Feeling her little toes flex and rub against her sides, as Gabrielle felt her touch.

Tonks brought the finger up to her nose, inhaling the little one’s scent, then quickly curled her tongue around the coated finger, cleaning it off in one go. Before Tonks even had time to take in her wonderful flavour, Gabrielle had stretched out an arm behind her, and using one of her tiny fingers, scooped up some of her own mess, quickly bringing it back to Tonks’ toes and smearing it between the gap of her big toe and the one next to it.

Tonks’ toes flexed as she felt Gabrielle’s little finger smearing the lukewarm discharge between her toes. Tonks felt Gabrielle’s tiny warm tongue flick between the same two toes, lapping at her own mess she had put there, and cleaning every bit off.

Gabrielle finished up and spun around on top of Tonks, climbing back up the bed and her. She grinned and smiled at Tonks, the tears now having subsided.

“Did you like that Mother, me sucking your toes?”, Gabrielle asked all innocently, grinning at her.

Tonks smiled, “Very much”, she said, caressing her cheek with one hand. Realising she must have some strange obsession with calling Fleur, her Mother, or she’d had one of the youngest pregnancies Tonks had heard of.

Gabrielle laid flat on top of Tonks, resting her head between her Mum’s chest. Tonks still couldn’t believe what she had stumbled into, she hadn’t had time to properly digest it yet. But suddenly thought she might be able to use the knowledge of Fleur and Gabrielle’s incestuous relationship, and the fact that Gabrielle was actually her daughter, to her advantage. Perhaps it would be an easy way to get them both to join her group, having a mother daughter couple would be amazing, not to mention the first eight year old in many years.

“Gabrielle, would you like to play with other girls in the school, if I arranged it for us?”, Tonks posed the question to her, it suddenly popped into her head what a great idea it would be to ask her before she even brought this up with Fleur.

“Have sex with other Hogwarts girls?”, Gabrielle asked with a tone of interest in her voice.

“Yes, I know about a group of girls that like to play together, and I think they’d love to play with you”, Tonks said lovingly.

“Oh can I? I’d love that, will there be boys too?”, Gabrielle asked hopefully.

“No Gabrielle, just girls, it’s a secret girls only group”, said Tonks with an excited sound in her voice.

“Why can’t there be boys too, I wish we had boys in our group at Beauxbatons. I like having sex with girls, but it would be nice if we could bring boys in too”, Gabrielle said, with a childish whining sound to her voice.

Tonks was shocked again, although she had to hide it as Gabrielle was staring at her. Fleur and Gabrielle must’ve been part of a similar group at Beauxbatons, just like Nymphadora’s Nymphos. Tonks suddenly got excited at this, it meant Fleur and Gabrielle would likely be up for coming into Tonks’ group.

“Do you remember when I first brought you to the group?”, Tonks asked, trying to find out how long Fleur and Gabrielle had been involved.

“I don’t really remember it, I know I was two when you took me, but I don’t remember much about it”, said Gabrielle.

Tonks couldn’t stop her mouth dropping open, luckily as it did Gabrielle was distracting herself with her Mother’s vagina, as Tonks felt Gabrielle’s tiny hand slipping inside her wet opening, her hand clenched into a tiny ball and making a fist as she slid it inside her Mother.

Tonks was working out the ages in her head, Fleur must’ve had Gabrielle when she was nine, and just two years later got involved with a group at school and brought her little girl along to a meeting. She couldn’t get her head around it, it was racing with excitement.

Gabrielle began thrusting her fist back and forth in Tonks’ vagina, taking her Mother’s clit in her little mouth and flicking her tongue against it, lapping up any of her juices that escaped her squelching wet hole.

Tonks found herself groaning with each thrust, feeling herself getting wetter, as the eight year old worked over her tight vagina. Gabrielle climbed on top of Tonks, her foot passing close to her face, as her tiny slit appeared an inch from her nose, after bumping up against it and leaving her creamy white discharge all over her face.

A hot flush swept over her at the thought of what was happening, and the thought that the real Fleur could walk in at any moment. Tonks pushed her nose up against Gabrielle’s perfectly symmetrical slit, inhaling deeply as her creamy white juices covered her face.

Tonks pulled away and stuck out her tongue, she tugged gently either side of Gabrielle’s slit, revealing her perfect little vagina, as she ran her tongue through the wet groove she had pulled apart. Tonks shuddered as her tongue ran along the soft smooth skin, loading her tongue with Gabrielle’s juices, her scent overwhelming her.

Loud squelching sounds echoed from down below, as Tonks savoured the creamy white discharge that coated her tongue. Gabrielle’s hand and wrist were coated in Tonks’ juices, which she felt dripping out of her, coating her ass hole and the bed below them. Tonks felt the little hand spreading out and scraping her fingers against her Mother’s vagina as she tried pushing her arm further inside. Tonks screamed out in ecstasy as the little one pushed Tonks to her limits.

Tonks felt several hard squirts, expelling out of the gaps around Gabrielle's arm, soaking the little one further. Gabrielle quickly pulled her arm out, her fist wrapped in Tonks stretched lips as a loud squelch echoed and trapped cum oozed out into the bed.

Gabrielle clasped her hands around Tonks’ thighs, one coated in her thick white juices, as she pushed her face down into her mother's oozing vagina, lapping ferociously at Tonks' cum like a hungry puppy. Tonks smiled on as she felt what Gabrielle was doing, amazed at how experienced she was for her age.

Gabrielle suddenly tipped her head back and gurgled something which sounded like, "Mama, look.

Tonks smiled as Gabrielle slowly climbed up Tonks, with her mouth open and filled to overflowing with Tonks' ejaculate. Gabrielle grinned, small drips spilling over her chin as she came to stop with her face close to her mothers.

Tonks stuck her tongue out, running it over Gabrielle's chin in one wide wet lap, licking up any spilled cum in one smooth motion, licking Gabrielle's lips and flicking the tip of her tongue off Gabrielle's nose.

Tonks held out her tongue, pushing it up against Gabrielle's bottom lip and the little girl that straddled her let out a small amount of Tonks' cum, slowly watching it dribble out onto her mother's tongue.

The girls smiled at each other as Tonks pulled her cum soaked tongue back into her mouth, savouring her juices and swallowing them down.

"I think there's more inside me Gabrielle, turn over", Tonks said to little Gabrielle. She closed her little mouth tight, rolling off of her mother, laying flat on the bed, as Tonks hopped off and stood at the bedside holding her hand tight over her wet opening.

Tonks carefully climbed back on the bed, keeping one hand tucked tightly between her legs, preventing her cum from oozing out onto the bed. Tonks straddled little Gabrielle, edging her way up her little chest and resting herself down very gently on her flat chest.

Gabrielle carefully opened her mouth, revealing the cute little sight of her tiny opening filled with what she thought to be her mother's cum.

"Keep very still Gabrielle, open wide", instructed Tonks, as she removed her hand and allowed a small amount of her still warm cum, to ooze out into Gabrielle’s mouth.

Tonks’ eyes suddenly widened, her heart rate increasing five fold. She heard the carriage door opening, to Tonks’ horror, the real Fleur came walking through the door, dragging a rather stunned looking Roger Davies behind her.

“Gabrielle, I have a surprise for you, someone to play with”, said the real Fleur ever so quietly.

To be continued, soon. Please comment :)


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

Tonks, still looking like Fleur, locked eyes with Fleur. Tonks felt her heart racing at a thousand beats a minute, she could hear it thumping in her chest as the blonde’s eyes stared into hers. To Tonks’ surprise, Fleur seemed to be fairly calm. She raised her wand and waved it at Roger, “Boy, remove all of your clothes and wait over there”, Fleur said sternly.

Fleur redirected her wand towards the imposter, sitting on the bed naked, straddling her daughter’s face.

“Not that I mind, what you are doing with my little girl. But who are you, and why do you look like me?”, asked Fleur calmly but demandingly.

“Uhhhh, it’s complicated”, Tonks said with a cheeky tone, trying to keep the mood light.

“You have thirty seconds to explain, before I get a teacher and have you thrown into Azkaban”, Fleur said a little more demandingly.

“Ok, I snuck into your room to steal some hair for a polyjuice potion, because I have a huge crush on you, and wanted to see you naked. As I was about to leave, little Gabrielle here came in. I just had time to take some of the potion and strip off my own clothes before she saw me. Then one thing led to another, Gabrielle’s dress dropped to the floor, she thought I was you, and she actually started things with me”, Tonks took a huge breath, “Oh, and I’m Tonks, I was just visiting the school for the ball”, Tonks said even though the last bit was a lie, she was purely here to steal Fleur’s hair for their group meetings, but couldn’t tell Fleur about them.

The two Fleur’s stared at each other for several long seconds. Gabrielle lay patiently, still underneath Tonks, licking her lips and still clearly not bothered by a stranger pretending to be her mother, having sex with her.

"Tonks... Do I know you? Are you even female?", asked Fleur in a calmer voice. 

"I am, and no you don't know me. I'm an Aura, fairly new to it. I'm only twenty two, used to go here", explained Tonks nervously.

As Tonks sat there explaining herself, she could feel her insides squirming. A few seconds later she felt herself turning back into the real Tonks, she must have only drunk the tiniest amount of polyjuice, as it hadn’t even been half an hour.

Tonks climbed off of Gabrielle’s chest and sat on the bed, back to her fairly flat chested self, her purple hair resting on her shoulders, as she sat next to little Gabrielle, both of them sticky and wet with Tonks' cum, glistening with sweat.

A smile curled at the corner of Fleur's mouth. Clearly she liked the look of what now lay before her.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask you a question. But Gabrielle called me mummy. Is that true? You must've had her so young?", Tonks asked suddenly, dying to know.

"Yes. It is true. We are Veela, we have high sex drives from the moment we're born, girls can get pregnant at almost any age. Although conceiving can be difficult before we reach our teenage years. Incest is also very common in Veela families. I had Gabrielle very young, I was eight when she was conceived with our father. Just turned nine when she was born, Veela pregnancies aren’t as long as yours", explained Fleur happily.

Before Tonks could react, Gabrielle made her hand into a tiny fist, and shoved it inside Tonks' vagina again. Tonks felt her little fingers splay out and tickle at the walls of her wet hole.

Gabrielle pulled her hand out with a cute squelching sound and offered it to her real mother.

Fleur lowered her wand and set it down next to the bed, feeling safe with their new friend already. Fleur kicked off her shoes and discarded her fascinator on the floor. Fleur's golden locks fell out of her fancy up do, cascading down her shoulders. Fleur fiddled with one should of her dress, which looked like a cross between leaves and butterflies. The strap fell away, revealing just one of Fleur's pert breasts. Leaving the dress hanging by a thin strap.

Fleur smiled at the girls, and gently brushed the strap with one finger. The dress slid down her body in a flash. Like pure silk it fell effortlessly, into a neat pile at her feet.

Fleur slowly stepped out of the pretty pile at her feet, leaving every inch of her skin, from head, to ten perfect toes, on show. She gracefully climbed onto the bed where her daughter lay with their new friend. Tonks stared at Fleur's beautiful hairless body, as it stepped over her, and her legs spread in the air. Fleur got down to her knees, sitting herself on Tonks' tummy, as her eyes met with her daughters sticky wet hand.

Fleur gripped Gabrielle's tiny wrist, pulling her cum covered hand to closer to her face. Fleur took a deep breath, inhaling the scent that coated her daughter's hand, then quickly ran her tongue over the small clenched up fist. Pulling her hand apart, and sucking each little digit clean.

Fleur shuddered at the musky sweet flavours that now lay on her tongue. Filling her head with desire for more.

"Who's that?", Tonks asked suddenly, pointing to the naked boy standing in the corner looking catatonic.

"Oh, he was my date for the Yule ball, I'd just forgotten he was there, until you said. I brought him home for Gabrielle to play with. Roger something, I think".

"Why is he just standing there?", asked Tonks.

"Uhh, well, seeing as we've shared so much already... I often use the imperius curse on boys at Hogwarts, and bring them back for Gabrielle to play with. They're so easy to manipulate, and I would love for Gabrielle to get pregnant before we left, she’s never had such easy access to boys before", explained Fleur happily, with a light giggle of excitement.

"I assume you wipe their memories when you're done with them? You could get into a lot of trouble, but don't worry. I'll never tell", said Tonks, winking cheekily at Fleur.

Fleur nodded, "Of course, Gabrielle has been with scores of boys here, some many times. None of them remember a thing. We're taking advantage of our time here, Gabrielle hasn't been with many boys back home, apart from our Father. I think Roger will be the sixty second boy she has been with since we arrived, I try to bring her one each night, but sadly I cannot always acquire one. I'm very proud of her, although I'm surprised she isn't pregnant yet".

Fleur grinned like she had something even naughtier to tell.

"Sometimes, I lift the curse on them, and see their reactions, when they're in the middle of intercourse with Gabrielle. Most of them are so shocked, they can't comprehend it. But one boy was different, Cedric, do know him?", Fleur asked, but Tonks shook her head.

"When I lifted the curse on him, he was confused for a moment. But he quickly realised what I'd done to him, and why. Then he continued on his own quite happily. He comes around quite often now, several times a week he stays. But he has been getting a little rough with Gabrielle. We haven't seen him for a few days, he started hurting Gabrielle and wouldn't stop. I couldn't stop him, poor Gabrielle just had to let him finish. I think he's worried how we'll be with him now, he ran off so quickly when he finished and realised what he'd done. But it's all forgotten. Anyway, sorry, that's enough about him", finished Fleur.

Tonks smiled, and looked at the mother and daughter in disbelief.

"That's incredible, I don't think I've slept with sixty boys in my lifetime. Let alone the last few months", exclaimed Tonks.

"Good work", Tonks said proudly, playfully nudging Gabrielle, as she sat next to her on the bed.

Fleur smiled and caressed her daughters cheek, "She is very active, I'm very proud. Come along now Gabrielle, time to try with Roger. He's one of the bigger boys, but I think you'll be ok".

Tonks looked at Roger, and glanced down to his cock, which hung limply and slightly to one side. It was enormous, even as it hung limp and flat against his groin.

Fleur and Tonks jumped up, Fleur grabbed her little girl under the arms and lifted her off the bed. Tonks ran over to Roger who was muttering something incoherently in the corner, and grabbed his flaccid cock, and lead him over with it like a leash.

"Lay on the bed Roger, on your back, and spread your legs", instructed Fleur.

He did as he was told, immediately climbing into bed and opening his legs, leaving his cock to fall between them, flat on the bed. Fleur grabbed her daughter under the arms again, lifting her effortlessly into the air and setting her down on Roger’s stomach. Gabrielle scooted forward slightly, bent down on top of the tall Ravenclaw, quickly grasping his huge cock in her tiny hands, and locking them both around his shaft.

Even with it laying limp between his legs, Gabrielle's hands couldn't cover the entire shaft. She twisted her hands back and forth, licking at the tip of his penis for a short time, causing it to rise into the air and grow several inches longer, and fatter than little Gabrielle's wrist. She clearly knew what she was doing Tonks thought to herself.

Both Fleur and Tonks’ mouths dropped open as they watched it rise off of the bed. Fleur grabbed her wand and held it next to his erect penis.

“It is longer than my wand, that’s nine and a half inches, it’s a least another inch on top of that”, exclaimed Fleur, delightfully.

"She’ll never be able to take all of that", said Tonks disheartened. Glancing at the thick penis standing perfectly upright, ten or eleven inches proud.

"With a little force, I'm sure it will be fine", said Fleur, making it sound like Gabrielle didn't have a choice, "She's used to it, she enjoys the challenge".

Gabrielle held the base of Roger’s penis in one hand, and began spitting all over it, rubbing her saliva into his shaft. Fleur grabbed Gabrielle under her arms, lifting her up off the bed slightly and holding her over Roger. Tonks immediately rushed to help line Roger and Gabrielle up, her legs apart and squashing his erect penis against her undercarriage. Tonks grabbed Roger’s penis, guiding the head of it into Gabrielle as she gently pushed down on it.

Fleur smacked the side of Roger’s leg and instructed him to push. After a few seconds, the head of his penis popped into Gabrielle. She felt a rush and clenched her vagina tight around him. Fleur wrapped her hands around her daughter’s waist, and slowly but firmly pushed her down, onto Roger’s huge penis.

“Veela girls are very accommodating. Gabrielle has taken many large boys, but I’m not sure if she’ll be able to manage all of this”, said Fleur, with a hopeful tone in her voice.

“Would you like to play also? She enjoys anal, and it relaxes her when she’s taking a boy, it helps her go deeper”, asked Fleur.

Tonks jumped up on the bed, to get behind Gabrielle in a better position, without a word. A huge grin spread across her face as she scrambled to get between Roger’s legs. Fleur’s wand appeared and lit up the bed, casting a warm glow all over them and illuminating her daughter as they both watched Roger Davies begin disappear inside Gabrielle.

Tonks grabbed the little one’s cheeks and gently pulled them apart. She gazed down as Gabrielle’s tiny anus peeked out and flexed repeatedly with the pressure of Roger’s penis sliding deeper inside her.

Tonks slid her finger into her mouth, moistening it slightly, before attempting to push it inside Gabrielle. Tonks lined her wet finger up, pulling gently at her cheek to reveal her tiny hole. With one surprisingly effortless push, Tonks slid her finger all the way in, seamlessly in one smooth motion.

Gabrielle arched her back, draping her long blonde hair all over Tonks, as she began working her finger inside her tiny anus. Suddenly Fleur jumped up and squatted over Roger, sitting on him and positioning herself in front of Gabrielle.

Fleur pressed down heavily on her Gabrielle’s thighs, trying to force every available inch inside her daughter. Gabrielle let out an almost silent scream. She clearly felt pain, but continued bearing down on Roger.

Tonks felt Roger’s well trimmed scrotum, brushing against her finger as it thrusted inside Gabrielle. She'd taken every inch, and was so deep, his sack was pressing against her anus. Tonks had trouble even moving her finger anymore. The pressure inside Gabrielle’s tight, narrow vagina, was pushing against her rectum and restricting Tonks’ fingering.

Tonks pulled her finger out carefully, as Gabrielle began slowly rising and falling back down to the bed. Encompassing Roger’s entire shaft inside her with every painful thrust. Gabrielle began to gradually speed up as her own juices began to lubricate his penis. But it didn’t stop it hurting, and Tonks noticed Gabrielle start to cry quite considerably.

She gazed at Fleur, with a look of concern about her. But Fleur was just smiling, almost brought to tears herself as she watched her daughter with the biggest boy she’d ever been with.

“It’s ok”, Fleur whispered. “She often cries during sex, but she enjoys it, she loves the tightness and the pain it usually brings”.

“Cool!”, exclaimed Tonks, looking amazed at how sexually advanced and capable Gabrielle was for her age, as Fleur lowered herself ever so slightly and began to passionately kiss her daughter, as she rode up and down on Roger, gaining momentum and speed.

Several long wonderful minutes passed, while Tonks watched from beside the bed, getting the best view she could as the trio exchanged several bodily fluids, all the while tears were streaming down Gabrielle’s face positively soaking her cheeks and her Mother’s.

Gabrielle suddenly stuttered out a single word, issuing it to Roger. “Cum”.

As she did, Roger came instantly. It must have been due to the curse, but he came immediately. Unloading several hot squirts of his cum inside Gabrielle. Shortly after Roger appeared to finish, Gabrielle put her hand down between her legs, covering her tiny opening as she climbed off of Roger, and lay flat on the bed with several cushions propping her legs and bum up in the air.

Tonks looked at Fleur, confused as to what Gabrielle was doing.

“This helps improve the chance of conception, it helps the sperm flow into her cervix. Unfortunately, she has to lay like this for some time”, explained Fleur.

Roger lay on the bed, catatonic from the orgasm and being left under the influence of the Imperius curse without instruction. His penis lay to one side, slightly limp, and coated in his own thick white juices, along with much of Gabrielle’s own lubrication.

Fleur waved a hand towards Roger, gesturing towards his cum coated penis, offering it to Tonks.

“Can I?”, she said excitedly.

Fleur smiled and nodded, resulting in Tonks springing to her knees and laying herself across the bed and Roger, as she took the base of his penis in her hands, guiding it towards her and into her mouth.

Fleur smiled as she watched Tonks twisting her mouth around Roger’s cock, cleaning off every last drop of fluid, stopping to taste and swallow the contents of her mouth a few times.

“Mama, thirsty”, said Gabrielle suddenly, almost demandingly.

“I’m afraid I do not have any Gabrielle, I had to empty my bladder as I left the party”, said Tonks deflatedly.

Tonks suddenly stared at Fleur, “Emptied your bladder. You mean to say, Gabrielle normally drinks your… your pee?”, said Tonks with a tone of surprised excitement.

“Yes. I know I know. It’s disgusting. But it tastes so good!”, said Fleur, slightly embarrassed.

“No! It’s incredible. There’s nothing you don’t do! I love pee myself, I’ve been drinking it for years”, explained Tonks reassuringly.

Fleur just smiled and laughed.

“I wonder, if he’s got any?”, said Tonks, looking at the flaked out Roger Davies.

“Do you know, I’ve never thought of doing that. Let’s see!”, said Fleur excitedly, hopping up from the bed and searching around for something to collect Roger’s pee in, should he have any.

Fleur quickly found a large empty goblet on her dressing table, “This should work”, she said, as she looked to the bed and instructed Roger to stand up.

Roger stood, with his hands hanging lifelessly by his side, his limp cock now hanging down, glistening with only Tonks’ saliva. The girls knelt down in front of Roger, Fleur clasping onto the goblet tightly, as Tonks lifted his penis into the goblet.

“Boy, piss. Urinate for me”, instructed Fleur.

A few seconds later, incredibly, he started to pee. Remnants of cum squirted into the goblet with the first burst of pee. His penis rested against the cool glass of the goblet, as it steadily began to fill with his golden pee. The goblet suddenly began filling very quickly. His penis was now submerged in the glass, as his stream blasted into it.

“Uhh, it is nearly full”, said Fleur, sounding concerned.

“Ok, one, two, three… now”, said Tonks. Fleur quickly but carefully pulled the goblet away, spilling only a few drops, whilst Tonks tried to wrestle with Roger’s increasingly erect penis as it sprayed them both in the face. Both girls giggled, immediately feeling a strong bond growing between them, as they were splashed with lashings of hot pee. Tonks quickly acted, stopping the room from getting completely soaked, and latched her mouth around Roger’s now fully erect penis.

She swallowed as fast as she could, but several mouthfuls escaped, spraying out the corners of her mouth and dousing the floor and it’s contents below. Tonks finally swallowed the last of Roger’s hot urine. Enjoying the salty taste as it washed down her throat. Tonks let go of Roger’s cock, as it flung out of her mouth, flicking saliva and pee at them both.

“Well done”, said Fleur smiling. Laughing light heartedly at what had just happened. She carefully climbed on the bed, grabbing a straw from her bedside table and popping it in the goblet.

“Here you go Gabrielle”, said Fleur. Handing the still warm goblet of urine to her daughter, as she happily took it and began slurping it back through a Honeydukes novelty straw.

Tonks stood up, and began drawing a finger over the wetter parts of her face and body, finding any drops of pee she could and popping the wet finger into her mouth.

"So, well this turned out to be an interesting night. Not quite how I thought it would turn out!", said Tonks excitedly.

Fleur smiled, "No, nor did I. But I'm glad I walked in and found you. I think we could have a lot of fun together, if you can come see us again?", asked Fleur hopefully.

"Oh absolutely. I always come to the school on Mondays. Quite late at night, for something. But I can't really say why just yet. But luckily, it's Monday tomorrow. Do this for me, when you both finish dinner tomorrow, come back here and get some sleep. You'll need it. I'll come and wake you when it's time", explained Tonks.

Tonks met with her group regularly every Monday. Normally several members spent the entirety of Christmas holiday together, in the Room of Requirement. Telling their parents, if they had to, that they needed to stay and study, so they didn't have to go home for Christmas. But because of the Yule ball, it hadn't been possible this year without drawing attention. But the girls were still meeting tomorrow night, and Tonks planned to introduce two new members at once. It was a little risky, that some of the girls wouldn't like bringing Gabrielle along. But Tonks was the leader, she could do as she pleased, and because of the unbreakable vows they all made, no one could tell anyone or do anything about it, even if they wanted to.

"Oh what are we doing? Please, can you tell me? Do we need to bring anything?", asked Fleur, suddenly getting very excited.

"I can't say anymore. It is impossible. If I told you, I would literally drop down dead on the spot", Fleur looked slightly disappointed, but completely understood what she meant.

"You don't need to bring a thing, just be wearing your pyjamas when I come and wake you", explained Tonks.

"Oh, Gabrielle and I always sleep naked together", said Fleur.

Tonks smiled, "That's ok, just have them ready".

The girls smiled, and both glanced at the bed to see Gabrielle had finished her pee, tossing the goblet on the bed clothes, still keeping her hand pressed over her vagina, with her bottom half elevated.

"I should go now, it's late. But I'll see you both again tomorrow", said Tonks smiling, not wanting to overstay her welcome.

Fleur embraced Tonks, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before parting.

"Gabrielle, give Tonks a kiss goodbye", instructed Fleur.

Tonks knelt down next to the bed, leaning over Gabrielle, who wasn't moving, and gave her a sloppy salty kiss. Both of the girls still with remnants of Roger's pee on their lips.

“God she’s so precious. I wish I could take her and keep her forever!”, gushed Tonks.

Fleur laughed and gave Tonks a final hug. “Shall I take care of him? I’ll wipe his memory and send him back to his dorm room”, offered Tonks.

“Oh no that’s ok, thank you. Gabrielle will use him another three or four times, she really wants to get pregnant. If it doesn’t get too late, I’ll have a go too. But I always let Gabrielle go first. I’ll probably keep him overnight, Gabrielle can use him in the morning too, before we release him”, explained Fleur.

“I wish I had a Mother like you when I was growing up!”, said Tonks, sounding slightly deflated and in love all at once.

Tonks waved her wand, and conjured up another large bed, placing it next to the other bed.

"If you're not going to bed, we might as well all make a night of it! I've got no where better to be", said Tonks excitedly.

Gabrielle jumped up at the news, suddenly excited that their new friend was staying too. Gabrielle bounced across the two beds, the remains of Roger's load, dripping from her slit, creating a thick creamy mess between her legs as she made one last bounce into Tonks arms.

"Gabrielle, be careful!", said Tonks half-heartedly.

Fleur guided Roger back to the bed, as Tonks lowered Gabrielle over him. To begin what was to be her second attempt of six, in total that night, to get pregnant.


End file.
